Esas cartas descontroladas
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: Coleccion de one-shots con cada una de las cartas sakura.Ocurren despues de la segunda peli. RETO 55 capis! MOMENTO MÄGICo EN cADA CAPI!  10- Carta Trueno -Sakura*Shaoran  Pronto capitulo especial por el cumple de Shao 13 de julio.  Continuando el fanfic durante el verano poco a poco. Gracias por vuestras reviews
1. Chapter 1

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA – Colección de One-Shots.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 1: Carta Sakura "Espejo"<em>

Mi primer corto comienza en la Escuela Tomoeda. Aquel día, como habitual, Sakura llega justo a tiempo a clase.

-¡Buenos días!-saluda respirando agitadamente asomando su cabeza castaña.

-Buenos días, Sakura – le devuelve el saludo sonriente Tomoyo- Un poco más tarde y no llegas a clase.-le replica susurrándole al oído cuando ésta llega a su sitio.

-Si-responde Sakura-Me he dormido,je,je,je..

-¡Ah! Buenos días, Shaoran..-dice dándose cuenta de que el chico está atrás, distraído, sentado en su asiento.

-Eh? Hola-saluda Shaoran sonrojándose y volviéndose a mirar el pupitre para disimular.

Empieza la clase…

Sakura está atenta a la lección. Están en plena clase de mates y dentro de poco tiempo será el examen.

Pero, de todos modos, se nota un ambiente tenso a su alrededor…

-¡Li-kun! ¡Li-kun!-llama insistentemente la profesora al chico.

Shaoran no responde. Entonces Sakura, preocupada, se da la vuelta para ver que es lo que ocurre en el pupitre trasero.

Li-kun parece que no está presente allí. Tiene la expresión de estar en las nubes. Se encuentra en una posición apacible, tiene la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, como si estuviera cansado.

Tiene un aire ausente y triste y mira hacia la ventana, como si estuviera buscando algo fuera.

-¡Shaoran!,¡Shaoran!, ¿estás bien?-susurra Sakura desde el asiento delantero.

Al oír su voz, la dulce voz de Sakura, Shaoran vuelve a la realidad y se encara a la furia de su profesora.

-¡Li-kun!-dice una enfadada profesora.

Inmediatamente Shaoran da un bote en la silla y se refleja en su cara una expresión seria.

-¿Si, sensei?-pregunta tímidamente el chico.

-¡Sal a la pizarra!

Shaoran se teme lo peor. Quizá copiar unas 100 veces "atenderé en clase" o le arrojarán borradores..¿Quien sabe? ¿Qué es lo más horroroso que podría ocurrir? ¿Qué le humillaran en frente de Sakura?

Se levanta decidido y se dirige a la mesa del profesor, enfrente de todos los alumnos.

Antes de llegar, la voz de la profesora le tranquiliza un poco.

-¡Li-kun! Te toca resolver este problema de ecuaciones.

[¡Sí!-asiente felizmente Shaoran y resuelve correctamente el difícil problema. Todos los alumnos le felicitan… (Eso quisieran que ocurriera, ¿verdad? Pues no,….Esto no es lo que ocurre en realidad)] _[[ruido de una cinta rebobinando la imagen]]_

-¡Li-kun! Te toca resolver este problema de ecuaciones…

Shaoran se acerca a la pizarra. Observa detenidamente la ecuación sin poner la mano en la tiza, Tiembla, nervioso.

Con timidez coge, al fin la tiza, y escribe algo.

-Respuesta errónea..Por favor, siéntese…-responde la profe

Shaoran, ya liberado de la tarea, vuelve a su mesa y se coloca en la misma posición que antes, ya sin atender completamente a la clase.

-¡Kinomoto-san! Resuélvala usted por favor…

-Si, sensei- Sakura se levanta, se dirige a la pizarra y resuelve, sin dificultad, el problema.

La profesora le felicita y le indica que vuelva a su sitio.

En su camino entre los escritorios de los alumnos distingue de nuevo la figura de Shaoran, la postura de su "querido Shaoran". Algo le ocurre y ella se está empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué será?

Al finalizar las clases, Shaoran sale el primero de la clase y Sakura se queda con la palabra en la boca.

Por eso, decide esperar al día siguiente. Quizás, mañana, Shaoran vuelva animado y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

A la mañana siguiente, se repite la misma escena.

Shaoran, de nuevo con la mirada perdida, observando las afueras del colegio.

Sakura susurra a Tomoyo:

-Deberíamos preguntarle qué ocurre, ¿no?

-Sí. Se le va muy triste. Al terminar la clase le hablamos.

De nuevo, ocurre lo mismo que el día anterior (como un dejavu). Shaoran se escapa el primero. Otra vez, incumple su objetivo.

-De nuevo, no pude decirle nada…-habla sola apenada Sakura mientras comienza a ver borroso

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que estés sudando mu..-empezó a hablar Tomoyo

Sakura se acaba de desmayar delante de sus ojos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?

….

Sakura abre al final los ojos. Al principio, confusa, al no saber donde se encuentra. Luego, perpleja,….Su cama, su ropa, sus muebles, peluches,…¡Está en casa!

-Ah! ¡Sakurita, al fin despertaste! ¿Estás mejor? Tu papá te dio una medicina y se ve que te bajó la fiebre. ¡Qué bien!- dice un alegre Kero

-Si. Estoy bien. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Según me contó Tomoyo, te desmayaste en la escuela y te trajeron tu hermano y Yukito…

Aparece su hermano por la puerta…

-¡¿Oni-chan?-por suerte, cuando volvió la cabeza, Kero se encontraba ya inmovilizado a su lado.

Toya se acerco a la chica y le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-Umm! Veamos, ya te bajó la fiebre. Pero, de todos modos, deberás estar en la cama toda la tarde para recuperarte del todo.

-Pero…-repuso Sakura.

-Nada de peros.-cortó seriamente su hermano- ¿Quieres ir mañana a la escuela? Si es así será mejor que te quedes aquí descansando.

-Si, oni-chan-contestó a regañadientes Sakura

Pero, Sakura no tenía planeado eso. Seguía inquieta por lo que le ocurría a Shaoran y estaba decidida a desobedecer a Toya.

Se incorporó con dificultad de la cama y exclamó su conjuro que libera la llave:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!

El famoso colgante se transforma en un báculo mágico.

-**¡ESPEJO!**

Llegó el momento de usar la carta mágica… Sakura se refleja en el espejo formado por la carta y…

_[[…..]]_

_En el parque al lado del colegio…_

Sakura está esperando en un banco sola.

Viene alguien corriendo…

-¡Sakura!-llama a la chica mientras se acerca-Lo siento, me retrasé un poco...pero…-hace una pausa par descansar-¿Por qué me hiciste venir aquí tan de repente? ¿Es que ocurre algo?

-Shaoran - sonríe feliz Sakura-¿Jugamos un partido?-dice mostrándole unas raquetas de tenis.

Shaoran se sorprende ante esta reacción pero acepta el reto. ( No puede rechazar nada de lo que diga Sakura, je,je)

Llevan ya un rato jugando y divirtiéndose. Shaoran ha recuperado el ánimo y está muy alegre, sin embargo, Sakura está muy cansada y tiritando pero intenta disimularlo ante el chico. Da todo un esfuerzo por él.

Llega lo inevitable. Sakura llega a su límite y cae al suelo ardiendo todo su cuerpo.

-Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- el chico le toca la frente- Estás…¡estás ardiendo!¡Tienes mucha fiebre! -exclamó atónito.

-Te llevaré a casa. Venga, apóyate en mí. Te ayudo a levantarte.

Sin contestar por el calor que le produce la fiebre, Sakura hace lo que le piden. Se encuentra muy enferma.

Con dificultad, Shaoran carga a Sakura en su espalda dirigiéndose a su casa. Sakura reacciona con voz desgastada y cansada y cayendo adormilada.

-¿A..a dónde vamos?

-Tranquila, ahora mismo te llevo a tu casa

-No, espera…-esta respuesta inesperada hace que Shaoran pare en seco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Si…Esto..he dejado a mi doble en casa. No podemos ir hasta que estén todos en la cama. Harías mucho ruido y se enterarían.

-Está bien. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa?

No obtiene ninguna respuesta.

-¿Sakura?

Se ha dormido. Sakura ha caído rendida en su espalda.

Shaoran se pone aún más rojo de lo que estaba. No encontraría nada para poder comparar la intensidad del color.

_Ya en la casa del chico…_

La pequeña Sakura abre los ojos. Se encuentra en un lugar que al principio no reconoce pero le es familiar.

-Sakura, ¿estás mejor?-le pregunta Shaoran que está al lado suyo

Sakura mira a su alrededor. Está en la habitación de Shaoran.

-Sí.-responde el chico al notar el pasmo de Sakura-Esta es mi cama-sonríe tímidamente

-Lo siento mucho. Me quedé dormida y….

-No pasa nada. No me importa.-interrumpe el chico

(Se hace el silencio, mientras ambos callan se sonrojan no saber que decir..)

Shaoran rompe el silencio.

-¿Sabes? Quería preguntarte algo: Si estás tan enferma, ¿Por qué has salido a la calle para jugar conmigo?

Sakura calla. Le da mucha vergüenza decir la verdad, admitirlo; pero se da cuenta de que Shaoran lo dice seriamente.

-Estaba preocupada por ti…Llevabas mucho tiempo apenado y triste..No me gusta verte así. (pausa)

Quería…¡quería que te sintieras feliz de nuevo! ¡Me agrada mucho que estés más animado y alegre ahora! ¡Esté eres tú, Shaoran!-exclama sonriendo Sakura como ella solo sabe hacerlo

Shaoran comprende todo lo que ha hecho Sakura por él. No puede regañarla, le parece tannn tierno..

-Lo hiciste por mí..dijo en un tono bajo que Sakura no pudo oír

-Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

-Lo hiciste por mí….-dice aún perplejo…¡Muchas gracias Sakura!-exclama emocionándose y cogiéndola de las manos en un arrebato.

Ambos están más sonrojados que nunca. Shaoran puede sentir la calidez de sus manos. Es un momento muy tierno y especial. El corazón, creo que de ambos, late a mil por hora.

-Claro que lo hice-replica Sakura- Ya que tú eres muy importante para mí…¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si.- Shaoran asiente mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que tanto le atraen.

-¡Quiero verte siempre alegre Shaoran!-dice Sakura mientras le abraza de un impulso.

Este último gesto deja pasmado a Shaoran. No se lo esperaba, pero le responde igualmente, disfrutándolo.

Más tarde, la acompaña a casa una vez que ha bajado su fiebre y se encuentra mejor.

Se distinguen a los dos jóvenes en la calle.

La chica va apoyada sobre el chico y éste la agarra fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que se caiga. Sakura aún está enferma y puede sufrir el riesgo de desmayarse.

_Ya en casa de Sakura, en la parte enfrente de la ventana de su habitación…_

Aún sujetada por Shaoran formula las palabras que liberan la llave mágica y utiliza la carta vuelo.

Antes de despegar se despide de Shaoran con un abrazo fuerte de nuevo.

-Recuérdalo, me gusta verte alegre…(pausa) Si tú no lo eres yo tampoco – le susurra al oído

La próxima vez cuéntame lo que te preocupa,…, así, el asunto dejará de ser tan grave.-le sonríe con esa sonrisa tan cálida que podría derretir a cualquiera.

Shaoran sonríe también, dejándose contagiar por ella.

-¡Hasta mañana, Shaoran!

-¡Adiós, Sakura! Cuídate…

-Eso haré, no te preocupes..-termina diciendo Sakura y se mete por la ventana de la habitación que ha sido abierta por Kero

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Lárgate, sino buscas pelea!-Kero le echa miradas de desafío a Shaoran

El muchacho no las percibe para nada. Sigue encantado por la dulzura, la amabilidad,…en fin todas las cosas buenas que tiene Sakura, su novia.

Y es que estas son los sucesos que ocurren cuando hay amor en el aire,…je, je, je…

-FIN DEL PRIMER CAPI-

* * *

><p>¿qué les pareció? Es el primero de una saga de alrededor de 55? Sí, creo que c0ntando todas las cartas de manga y anime y las de la peli hay 55.<p>

Pienso que es un reto basante dificil asi que quizá subo capis de vez en cuando, no muy frecuentemente.

Si tienen alguna idea para añguna carta por favor rewiewenme. Eso ayuda mucho.

p.d: La ultima carta y capi está reservada para un capitulo de romance entre Sakura y Shaoran.

Nos vemos.. BSss


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: Carta Sakura "Fight" (Pelea) -SONGFIC_

* * *

><p>Esta carta es muy violenta y una vez se escapó de la baraja para volver a combatir a alguien fuerte. <em> (Comprendan, se sentía muy poco valorada y deseaba jugar un poco y divertirse)<em>

Lo malo de esto es que acabó peleando con la persona menos adecuada, su dueña.

Primero, esta carta poseyó a una persona, Shaoran, durante más o menos media tarde para buscar nuevos retos, los más difíciles posible.

Si se pusieran en su pellejo, piensen que la pobre carta ya no es usada mucha, ya que precisamente no es la favorita de la chica, Sakura, a la que no le gusta la violencia.

Por esto, FIGHT quería mostrarle su verdadero poder a su dueña.

El plan acabó mal.

Sin el propósito de hacer daño a su ya novia, Shaoran, conducido por la carta ataca a Sakura cuando está desprevenida y no se puede defender y le abre una herida en el brazo.

Sakura, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo: en verdad, se había imaginado una cita tranquila y divertida con Shaoran y ocurre lo impensable. _(¿Cómo REACCIONARIAN USTEDES?)_

Shaoran trata de calmar a la carta _(calmarse él mismo más que otra cosa) _para neutralizar su gran poder.

De nuevo, no consigue impedir otro ataque que va directo al cuello de Sakura donde le hace un moratón y la pequeña cae al suelo, confusa y dolorida.

Al ver lo que ha hecho a su dueña, a carta vuelve sola a su forma original y se coloca suavemente encima de las demás formando una caja sólida.

-Sakura, Sakura, ¿estás bien?-se acerca a ella Shaoran, pero cuando ve las heridas se aparta asustado.

¿De quien? ¿De ella? No. De sí mismo.

Aunque la carta haya sido quien ha herido a Sakura en realidad, lo ha utilizado a él y no ha podido impedirlo- piensa mirándose ambas manos, como castigándose y poniéndoles como culpables. _(No sé como explicarlo. Gomen…Aún así, creo que se entiende)_

POV SAKURA

Abro los ojos lentamente después de, ¿un desmayo? ¿por qué me he desmayado?

Noto un dolor punzante en mi cuello y mi brazo.

Me llevo la mano rápidamente intentando contener el dolor de la zona afectada. Peor. Me duele todavía más.

Hay alguien más conmigo. Me doy cuenta porque siento su presencia. ¿Quién? ¿Quién es?- Giro mi cabeza aturdida buscando algún rostro conocido.

Me encuentro con él, mi querido Shaoran.

Dudo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Lo pregunto? No, no hace falta saberlo. Su gesto me lo aclara todo. Su expresión en la cara. ¡NO PUEDE SER! Comprendo todo.

Quizá, quizás pienso muy rápido y sin conocimiento ni razón pero, no sé que hacer ni como enfrentarme a esta situación…

Por eso, por eso….¡HUYO! Huyo y desaparezco de su vista tratando de disimular mis lágrimas. Si eso es lo que yo quería de verdad, ya lo he conseguido y de todos modos no me siento mejor por ello. Huyo con un profundo pesar en mi corazón que poco a poco se va rompiendo en pedacitos.

POV SHAORAN

-1 poco más tarde. En su habitación en casa. Tumbado en la cama intentando pensar.

No me puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Esta situación es irreal para mí.

Las diferentes imágenes pasan por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo una y otra vez? Esto hace que me sienta más culpable.

Recuerdo,….recuerdo…

Yo, sin saber que hacer. Con cara de sorpresa pero más aún asustado.

Ella, levantándose lentamente confundida, su mirada penetrante hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes como el bosque, esos que tanto admiro, a punto de llorar. El movimiento rápido de incorporarse e huir. Ha ocurrido tan deprisa…

Ahora mismo, me odio a mí mismo por no hacerlo podido impedir o al menos protegerla. Es muy duro.

Quisiera, quisiera quedarme aquí y no volver a verla, a hablar con ella, pero sé que me será aún más imposible…

Si no es hoy, mañana me encontraré con ella, y como un vulgar imbécil _(pero que dices! Para nada eres tu así…No te rayes!)_ trataré de justificarme por lo de ayer. Y ella, ¿me creerá?.

**Es tan difícil tenerte….entre la vida y la muerte…**

**Me duele que estés tan distante, llevando desesperanza a todas partes.**

Me preguntó, ¿cómo estará? No fueron heridas muy graves, ¿no? Me odiara por ello, seguro.

**Te herí, lo sé. Perdona. Te herí, lo sé. **

**Mis ojos se ven cansados de llorar… La rabia de este amor.**

No he decidido qué haré mañana. No creo que ella sea capaz de hablar conmigo y de mí dudo todavía más. La he hecho mucho daño. Ahora mismo me siento un monstruo.

Pero, de todos modos, repetiría ese momento, para que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo aunque sea hasta que la vuelva a herir de nuevo. No importa lo que pueda ocurrir.

**Y no regresas. Y no regresas. No soy el mismo, sin tu amor.**

**Y no regresas. Y no regresas. No soy el mismo, sin tu amor.**

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo. No me gusta terminar un capi así, con este ambiente. Por esto mañana, les subo la conti.<p>

*¿Se arreglará lo ocurrido entre ambos? ¿Qué creen?

Ahora que lo he vuelto a leer pienso, ¿les parece un poco pesado el principio? Creo que me he explayado mucho con por qué ocurre todo esto y no queda muy bien.

¿Qué les ha parecido mis comentaries? Estoy pensarlo en ponerlos más a menudo pero me gustaría saber si está bien hacerlo en fanfics…quizá no, ¿no?

*La canción es "Y no regresas"- de Juanes -La verdad es que esta canción estaba pensada para cuando Saku caía en un agujero como el capi…(no me acuerdo)

*Me gustaría que si tienen alguna carta en especial, pareja o algún argumento con el que quieren especialmente que escriba, me podría ayudar: así que acepto su ayuda.

De todos modos tengo que pensados varios retos ya con la carta del tiempo, cambio, ilusión, balanza incluso.

*Como mañana termino ya ¡por fin! Los exámenes me verán aquí más a menudo actualizando poco a poco sobre todo este fanfic.

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron rewiews. Me animaron mucho a seguir!

Bss y porfis rewiewen. Necesito su opi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: Carta Sakura "SONG" (Canción)_

Esto ocurre mientras Shaoran está en su casa meditando sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

POV SAKURA

Enfadada, irritada y a la vez inservible y sin saber qué hacer; así me siento.

Mis lágrimas húmedas y a la vez, cálidas recorren mis rosadas mejillas. Como podéis imaginar me estoy mirando en un espejo. De este modo parece que en realidad estoy enfadada conmigo misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por huir? No lo sé. Estoy muy confusa.

De repente, me quedo en silencio. He sentido algo, algo como una presencia. Pero, …Esas no las sentía desde que convertí todas las cartas a cartas Sakura. Me ha hecho recordar buenos momentos.

Un momento,-paró en seco-, se oye una música.

Se va acercando poco a poco y la escucho cada vez más cercana. Es dulce, hermosa y suave. También se escucha una voz armoniosa y muy bella, ¿Qué canción será? No me suena a ninguna de las cantadas por Tomoyo, que eran del mismo estilo.

No sé cuál es. Y…¡es tan difícil explicar lo que siento al oírla! Me produce un sentimiento de paz y armonía, me hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Quién? ¿Quién está cantando? ¿Tomoyo?-llamo atravesando la puerta de mi habitación. Nada. Ni un alma, y la música ha cesado.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me doy cuenta de algo. En el suelo…

¡Oh, no!-exclamo apresurada-¡Tengo que hablar con él!

(…)

POV SHAORAN

Un ruido me despierta. ¿Me he dormido?

¡Oh, no! Mientras reflexionaba y me echaba a mí mismo la culpa llorando…

El ruido se vuelve a oír, ahora con más insistencia, y me espabilo. Es el timbre.

¡Ya voy!- contesto y corro a abrir. ¿Quién será?

POV GENERAL

Se abre la puerta y ambos se quedan de piedra en el umbral.

Sakura rompe el silencio.

-Hola Shaoran. Quería…-dice tímidamente- quería…-repite-hablar contigo un momento. ¿Puedo?-pregunta educadamente.

-Claro.-contesta extrañado Shaoran.

Sakura entra hacia la salita de estar, dejando al chico detrás de ella preocupado.

Este se ha dado cuenta de su ahora buen humor, su sonrisa, esa que tano adora, su hermosura, aquejada un poco por las heridas recibidas. ¿Por qué está de tan buen humor? Y lo más importante, ¿qué le vendrá a decir?

La verdad es que no sabe ni que hacer.

Quiere explicárselo desde el principio, desde lo de la carta pelea hasta su reacción penosa. Pero, ¿Cómo se atrevería a hacerlo?

La siguió hacia la pequeña sala y la hizo acomodarse en el sofá. Entonces siguió el plan de comportamiento cuando hay visitas. Preparó unas limonadas frescas y se sentó junto a ella, nervioso.

POV SAKURA

Aquí estamos. Como la vez en que intente confesarle mis sentimientos. Estoy preocupada pero sé que él lo debe de estar pasando peor. Respiré hondo varias veces y me dije, ¡allá voy!

POV GENERAL

-Shaoran. ¿Sabes una cosa? No estoy enfadada.

-Sakura…

-sé que no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió. He comprendido que la carta pelea te estaba controlando. Además,-dijo acercándose a él-, estoy convencida de que tú no podrías hacerme daño.-dijo alegremente con su dulce y amble voz

-Sí. Fue esa carta.

-Lo sabía.-replico Sakura asintiendo.

¿Cómo lo sabe ella?

Sakura continúo hablando.

-Esta tarde cuando estaba destrozada y envuelta en lágrimas, la carta SONG me animó una preciosa melodía-dijo sacando la mencionada.

Era tan dulce y hermosa que me calmo interiormente y me dio a entender que no estaba enfadada ni tampoco dolida con nadie, que podía animarme y venir aquí para contártelo todo, Shaoran.

-Esa canción calmó tu corazón. Creó una paz interior allí, Sakura.

-Si Shaoran-contestó-Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno siempre conmigo. Me halaga mucho ser tu novia.-dijo la pequeña Sakura poniéndose completamente roja.

-A mí también Sakura. Ya te dije que desde ahora nos apoyaríamos y que resolveríamos los problemas los dos juntos.- repitió su querido Shaoran.

Y ambos de nuevo se juntaron en otro abrazo que facilitó la reconciliación y la vuelta al principio de esta maravillosa pareja.

* * *

><p>Se me había olvidado aclararles la cancion que escucha Sakura y que le impresiona tanto que piensa que debe hacer las paces con su media naranja<p>

**AMAZING GRACE**

La escuche en una pelicula de otra serie para un argumento parecido y me gustó asi que aquí la tienen:

Es del anime de Detective conan en youtube:, añadid esto en el buscador:

.com/watch?v=Y6XltPkpDeU

Se ve a la pareja principal Ran y Shinichi que estan enfadados y al igual que la pareja tan buena de esta historia se perdonan y vuelven juntos...

Espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 4: CARTA SAKURA ¨VUELO¨ (FLY)_

POV SHAORAN

Lo primero de todo, quiero que sepan algo.

Estos últimos días han sido increíbles, en una palabra. Los he pasado todo el tiempo con Sakura. Desde que nos reconciliamos, nos hemos apoyado más el uno en el otro y estamos mucho más felices.

Hay una cosa que no he contado y es que, bueno,…una vez acabado lo de convertir cartas clow a cartas Sakura (que ocurrió hacia dos meses ya) Saku decidió utilizarlas de vez en cuando porque sentía que no era bueno que estuvieran encerradas en su forma de cartas,. (¡Que razón tiene!)

Yo coincido con su opinión pero, ¿utilizarlas para divertirse?

Ay, ¡si el clan Li lo supiera!

De todos modos, no puedo contradecirla, porque, bueno….,eh…, gracias a las cartas los momentos que paso con Sakura son maravillosos.

POV SAKURA

Esta tarde he vuelto a quedar con él.

Aunque Shaoran no lo sepa, cuando uso las cartas Sakura me encuentro más cansada. ¡Pero no quiero que se preocupe! Y además, ¡tampoco quiero cancelar la cita!

Por muy cansada que esté lo disimularé y disfrutaré como nunca con él.

HORA: 17:00h - LUGAR: Escuela Tomoeda

POV GENERAL

-¡Lamento la tardanza!-llega Saku jadeando

Una vez recuperada, sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho y anuncia:

-¡Comienza la magia!

Utiliza la carta vuelo, haciendo aparecer su instrumento mágico al que añade unas alas.

Hace ademán de subirse en él e invita a Shaoran a hacer lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos Sakura?-pregunta impaciente Shaoran

-¡Ah!-sonríe mostrando una mirada llena de intriga-¡Ya lo verás! ¡Es una sorpresa!

Shaoran se sorprende. Es la primera vez que ve a Sakura así de misteriosa.

Inicia el vuelo.

POV SHAORAN

Me agarro fuertemente a su cintura. Me siento seguro así. ¡Estoy junto a la mejor maga y…piloto de…¿artilugios mágicos? ¿Qué puede pasar mal?

Nuestro vehículo se balancea suavemente por el cielo que se caracteriza por la ausencia de nubes, azul, en una palabra. Es tan hermoso. Seguimos recorriendo "por arriba" nuestra pequeña ciudad.

¡Ojala durara más este viaje!

Después de estos momentos de felicidad y asombro llegan al lugar elegido por Sakura. Antes de aterrizar nuestra chica había obligado a Shaoran a vendarse los ojos. ¡Quería que fuera especial!

* * *

><p>Lo siento mucho por ser tan corto. No me podía concentrar en escribir y se me fue la inspiración. Trataré de hacer los siguientes más largos. Tengo una sorpresita para el 13 de julio aunque quiza suba antes ese capi especial...Ya veremos.<p>

Necesito un poquito de ayuda con la pareja Tomoyo y Eriol que es de la que pienso hacer algun capi tb. ¿Me podriaís recomendar algun fic sobre ellos o songfic mejor? ¿O algunas ideas? ¿Con que cartas, etc? Estoy un poco perdida con esto.

Bueno, tengo todo el veranito para escribir ya que aprobe todas asi que tratré de ponerme manos a la obra y no vaguear.

P.D.: Por si no lo habeis leido el capi anterior modifique varias cosas. Espero que os gustate ahora.

Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: CARTA SAKURA "BOSQUE"

POV SHAORAN

¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos!-me dio en un susurro.

Lo hago…lentamente…y me asombro.

No tengo ni idea de dónde me encuentro pero, ¡el paisaje es maravilloso!

Enfrente de mí, se extiende un lago con aguas cristalinas rodeado de un bosquecillo; la verdad, los árboles no parecen de aquí, parecen ser de otro clima.

El agua del lago viene de una pequeña cascada que cae de una zona en la que solo se pueden ver montañas, un terreno bastante abrupto. Sin duda mucha naturaleza, un paisaje perfecto y sin rastro del menor toque humano.

Y, encima de esas preciosas montañas, un hermoso atardecer, tan bello. ¿Cómo puede existir tanta belleza en la naturaleza?

¡ES…..ES PRECIOSO….SAKU!-me atrevo a decir por lo conmocionado que estoy.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Es Japón?-pregunto confundido

Mmm..No te lo diré….-me contesta Sakura con una sonrisa pícara

¿Ah!...Mmm..¿Quieres algo a cambio, no?...-sonrió yo también dejándome llevar con esta pregunta también algo pícara y me acerco a ella y la cubro suavemente la cintura con mis brazos.

Su respuesta es clara:

-Ja,ja,ja..-se desternilla de risa.-¡Para Shaoran! ¡Para! me haces cosquillas….

Juguetona, se aparta de mí.

¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! Estamos en un parque natural y , si, está en Japón.

¡Qué extraño! ¿no?-replico yo fastidiando el momento (I'm sorry)-Porque esta vegetación no es propia de la isla de Japón-me parece que estoy a punto de desvelarlo todo. Su rostro me lo muestra. De repente se ha puesto roja y nerviosa también.

De todos modos, no importa.

¡Me encanta tu sorpresa, Saku!-la calmo con estas palabras.- ¡De verdad!- y la abrazo de nuevo sin querer dejarla escapar. No quiero dejar escapar este momento tan bello, mirando el atardecer tan precioso que ella me ha brindado.

* * *

><p>Un poco corto. Y la verdad no estoy orgullosa con el resultado de la descripcion , pero el momento romantico estupendo , no? ¿que me dicen? Nos vemos. El capitulo especial del cumple de Shaoran ya está a pocos dias de publicarse. Espero que les guste un monton. Les voy a anunciar algo. será de la carta DULCE.<p>

PD. lo que escribi en el capi pasado ¿alguien me puede ayudar con eso? ¿Alguien conoce un songfic o un fanfic ya acabado de tomoyo * eriol que me sirva de modelo? Please, necesito ayuda urgentemente con eso.

El próximo capitulo de la Carta SALTO. Si tienen una carta favorita tambien diganmelo e intentare hacerlo de la pareja que más les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6: CARTA SAKURA "SALTO" (JUMP)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV SHAORAN<span>**

Cuando la suelto del súper abrazo cariñoso, comenzamos un pequeño paseo por la zona. La miro de nuevo, de reojo, sigue luciendo en su bello perfil esa sonrisa enigmática presente desde que empezamos esta pequeña cita. Me gustaría saber qué trama.

Mientras me detengo en estos pensamientos, Sakura se detiene y suelta mi mano.

Hemos parado en una zona descampada.

**POV SAKURA**

Me detengo en medio del descampado, suelto su mano y anuncio:

-Aquí está mi última sorpresita para ti, Shaoran. ¡Espero te guste!-sonrío esperando derretirlo de felicidad.

Me mira fijamente, impaciente por saber qué es. No voy a esperar más.

Saco de la baraja de cartas sakura la carta salto y conjuro el medio de transporte tan peculiar y que me fascina.

Así, hecho esto, se lo paso a mi novio y le pido amablemente.

-Practica un poco. Necesito que hagas unos saltos para mí, ¿lo harás? Porfa-creo sinceramente que mi forma de pedirlo le parece absurda pero accede aunque confuso.

Me devuelve una sonrisa y comienza a saltar con el artilugio.

Le doy ánimos para que salte más alto, más alto, más,…

Sin darme cuenta, cae ante mis ojos al suelo.

Solo con verlo, me preocupo un montón y me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente. Miles de respuestas circulan por mi cabeza mientras se repite su imagen cayendo al suelo. Ha sido mi culpa- me digo a mí misma. ¿Le exigí demasiado? Pero, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Me acerco a él despacio, como arrastrando la culpa.

-Shaoran, ¿te encuentras bien?

**POV SHAORAN**

Noto como me duele mucho el tobillo. Echo un vistazo y compruebo que lo tengo rojo e hinchado.

-Me duele el tobillo, Saku. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

-Sí, claro-me dice sollozando.

La miro a los ojos, confundido, y no me lo creo: ¿tan preocupada está por mi?

Por esto, trato de consolarla.

-Saku,….no hace falta que te pongas así. Tranquilízate. He sido yo quien ha perdido el equilibrio y ….

-Ya,…pero yo….yo te invité a hacerlo…a saltar cada vez más alto…¡Yo soy la culpable!

-De verdad, ¡no te preocupes por eso!-

Al oírme hablar de esa forma, Sakura lo comprende y trata de calmarse. Entonces, trata de incorporarme pero, pierde el equilibrio al hacer fuerza y caigo encima de ella.

-¡Que torpe soy! ¡Lo siento!-se levanta avergonzada y prueba otra vez a levantarme ya sin desastres.

-No importa.-sonrío para mí.

Al levantarme completamente, me apoyo en ella y voy cojeando.

Me quejo porque voy retorciéndome de dolor en silencio, no quiero que Saku se dé cuenta y se entristezca aún más.

**POV SAKURA**

Percibo sus lamentos, y , aunque vamos los dos, avergonzados, mirando para lados diferentes,….,nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Nos miramos en silencio, fijándonos en la profundidad de su mirada, su pupila,…

Es tan mágico que ni siquiera hace falta soltar una palabra.

Seguimos completamente callados hasta en nuestro transporte favorito que nos arrastra por el firmamento con las corrientes heladas.

Estornudo varias veces, helándome de frío.

Por sorpresa, Shaoran me ofrece su chaqueta para darme calor por un breve periodo de tiempo; hasta que me separe de él para volver a casa.

* * *

><p><span>AVISO URGENTE: Casi todo el mes de Julio voy a estar sin poder publicar fanfics porque a la zona que voy de vacaciones no voy a tener wifi cerca.<span>

Por lo tanto, publico este capi y mañana el especial dedicado para felicitar a Shaoran el 13 de JULIO! 

FELICIDADES!

Espero que os hayan gustado estos capitulos que he subido, que me digais vuestra opinion o critica (que tambien acepto)pues , como dije, es un reto y puedo meter a cualquier personaje, situacion, carta que se os ocurra si me lo permitis.

Seguire escribiendo más capitulos este Julio y los publicare cuando vuelva a tener Internet, asi que no se preocupen los que más me han apoyado con este super reto que me traigo en manos. 

Muchas gracias por leerlos y comentar. Sigan así.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7: CARTA SAKURA "TIEMPO"_

Aquel día era completamente diferente a los demás.

Tenían una prueba escrita, un examen.

Y no un examen corriente, no. Tenía que ser, uno que definiría sus actitudes y capacidad para el curso venidero.

Era, como he explicado, muy importante y , aunque habían tenido toda una semana para aprender esos conocimientos y metérselos bien en la cabeza, era algo imposible.

Nuestra pareja llevaba ya 3 días completos sin salir de casa y sin ni siquiera contactar. Estaban absortos en el tema.

Desesperados….preocupados….El examen era el día siguiente.

Aquel momento, día D, hora H, examen de evaluación de conocimientos eran las palabras escritas en la pizarra, temidas por todos los alumnos.

Bueno, por casi todos, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban calmados y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin ningún rasgo de temor o desesperanza, visible en Shaoran y Sakura.

Había llegado la hora.

El profesor pasó los cuestionarios de un pupitre a otro y dio comienzo el examen.

Sakurita comenzó a leer las preguntas quedándose totalmente en blanco y sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió, el tiempo (literalmente) se paró dejando a toda la clase de piedra excepto 3 chicos poseedores de poderes mágicos.

La carta TIEMPO quería ayudar a su ama y empeoró completamente la situación.

Sakura tuvo tentaciones de copiar [una palabra prohibida para una alumna como ella]

Temerosa, trató de sacar el libro de teoría en el que vendrían las respuestas a esas preguntas. No se atrevía a hacer algo más sencillo, copiar a su mejor amiga, y menos en aquella peligrosa situación.

En el momento en el que sacó su libro de la mochila, alguien lo golpeó quitándoselo de las manos y arrastrándolo unos metros más lejos.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó sakura confusa

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Saku. Debes confiar en tus capacidades.-dijo el chico, aunque también dudaba.

La chica no pudo aguantar más la tentación y desobedeció la recomendación de su novio. Fue a buscar el libro, levantándose del pupitre, en el momento en el que el tiempo se restableció.

El profesor la pilló y la castigó. Por suerte, no fue muy duro con ella y la dejó repetir el examen al día siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

_CAPITULO 8: "Carta Sakura Twins"_

Aquella mañana era muy soleada. Sakura caminaba por el paseo cerca del río como todos los días al ir al colegio.

Siempre el mismo paisaje, la misma vista, pero nunca se cansaba de admirarlo con sus ojos verdosos cargados de luminosidad, la caída de esos pétalos rosas que inundaban el ambiente del aroma exquisito de la primavera.

Estaba tan distraída mirándolo…

De repente, algo le tapa los ojos…

-¡Ta-chan! ¿Quién soy?-alguien le susurra al oído

Al oír esta dulce voz, la chica sonríe…

-¡Shao!-se da la vuelta y abraza, como si de un peluche de felpa se tratara, a su querido novio, asfixiándolo de alegría.

-¡Mira lo que tengo, Saku!-contesta el chico y le muestra dos papelitos azules.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- la hiperactiva Sakura entra en acción alargando su mano para poder cogerlo.

-Te lo diré con una condición…-las palabras mágicas. Shaoran últimamente está falto de cariño y Sakura ya sabe cómo actuar. Le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que le quita uno de los papelitos.

-¡Oh! ¡Una entrada para el parque de atracciones! ¡Es una idea estupenda, Shao!-sonríe Saku con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a las puertas del colegio y, en ese momento, suena la campana.

-Nos vemos luego, en el recreo, que tengo clase con….

-Si, tranquila, luego nos vemos…-se despide con una sonrisa y un guiño amable Shaoran.

Tiempo más tarde- Ya en el parque de atracciones

-Es maravilloso Shao. Estar contigo hoy me llena el corazón de alegría. ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme!- después de este largo monólogo, Sakura se dispone a arrastrar a Shaoran hacia cada una de las casetas y atracciones pero…

((-Lo que es hermoso, Sakura, es ver tu sonrisa tan cálida y amable. Esa que hace que tu mundo cambie por completo. Siempre soñé con sentirme así. Sin duda la añoraré mucho))

-Eh? ¿Te ocurre algo, Shaoran? Pareces tr…- en este momento, cortando la frase, este le abraza.

-Me encanta verte sonreír, eso es todo.

-Vamos Saku,…, - se separa un momento y tiende la mano a su novia.

Después de andar un poco, se deciden por una tómbola con poca decoración, más bien sosa y con algo de misterio. Por esto les atrae y deciden probar suerte.

-Una pareja, ¿no? Bien, necesitamos otra para que tengan oponentes en esta prueba. ¿Serían tan amables de esperar un poco?- les habla el comerciante educadamente.

Ellos se mantienen en el sitio, esperando a que una de las felices parejas que pasan cerca decida unirse a su juego, sin éxito.

De repente detrás de ambos, perciben una presencia mágica: dos gemelos vestidos con ropa, al principio que da sensación de que son ambos arlequines o payasos, y luego que reconocen fácilmente.

Es la carta "Twins". ¿Qué ha ocurrido?...

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo han salido de su forma de cartas?-se pregunta Saku perpleja.-¿Qué hacemos, Shao?

-Tenemos que combatir contra ellos… Es la única manera de debilitarlos y, así, poder devolverlos a su forma de carta.

**¡Buenas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡500 palabras exactas! Aquí les dejo un pequeño capitulo que espero continuar en la próxima semana con la resolución de este problema.**

**Va dedicado a **_lobalunallena_**, (el dibujo lo termino también este finde y lo pondré en mi perfil-ya te avisaré de todos modos) que ya hace tiempo me pidió un capítulo de esta carta tan especial y aquí tiene el comienzo. Espero terminar pronto el siguiente, en el que por supuesto aparecerá otra carta (que todavía no tengo pensado. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, coméntenme, si es posible la verán en el próximo capítulo.)**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Espero seguir pronto con este súper desafío al que me añadí ya hace mucho tiempo y que no ha progresado mucho.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: CARTA SAKURA "ESPADA" (SWORD)

**Tenemos que combatir contra ella y debilitarla. Es la única forma de derrotarla y de solucionar este problema.**

Shaoran extiende su espada de combate mágica, con expresión valerosa y decidida.

Esto provoca que a Sakura se le salten las lágrimas, pero no de emoción, ni de orgullo ante él, sino de temor y de preocupación.

En el momento en que él se aproxima a combatir, ella se interpone entre su adversario y él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Saku?-pregunta éste a la chica, que está delante suyo con la cabeza agachada llorando.

Shaoran acerca su mano tímidamente y acaricia las mejillas rosadas de la chica, provocando un ligero levantamiento de su bella cara ahora salpicada de lágrimas.

-¡Es peligroso! No quiero que te enfrentes a ella, Shao. Además, no quiero hacerla daño. –habla entrecortado como resultado de una voz triste.

-¡No te preocupes! Solo vamos a asustarla un poco para que pueda volver a su forma de carta. Creo que solo tienes ganas de jugar. –en ese momento, ambos sienten algo que los une, la misma idea. Ambos sonríen mutuamente, el uno al otro y se ponen de pie, decididos.

-¡Está bien!- Sakura mete la mano en su mochila y saca una de las cartas Sakura, la carta Espada y la conjura; convirtiéndose su báculo mágico en una espada afilada.

Se coloca junto a su novio y comienzan a atacar desastrosamente, pues la gracia para vencer a esta carta, como todos saben, es luchar a la vez contra los dos gemelos, pero ambos no saben hacerlo así, ya que Sakura no ha aprendido artes marciales chinas.

Continúan abatiendo al adversario con su espada realizando diferentes ataques, pero no sirve de nada.

-Sakura, debemos ayudarnos el uno al otro. ¡Hay que atacarle los dos a la vez!

-Perdona, Shao. Me concentraré más.

_(La última vez vencimos porque luchamos juntos Meiling y yo utilizando el kung fu, pero Sakura no puede ayudarme con esto. Hay que encontrar otra solución)_

-No importa, busquemos otra forma de atacarlo. Otra carta, con la que sea más fácil atacarle.

-Tengo una idea. Ya sé que carta utilizar.- deshace el hechizo del báculo mágico, y busca de nuevo en su mochila.

_**Lo sé, es un poquito corto y con poco romance. Prometo que el próximo va a ser más interesante y bonito. Lo siento por la tardanza de los capítulos. Trato de buscar hueco entre todos los asuntos del insti. Nos vemos dentro de poco. **_

_**P.D.: Gracias por vuestro apoyo a todos los que comentáis y leéis esta historia.**_

_**P.D 2.: ¿Qué carta podría utilizar en el próximo? Os dejo elegir la del capítulo 10 y la del que queráis. Se aceptan sugerencias.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CARTA SAKURA "TRUENO" (THUNDER) : Capitulo 10**

Sakura rebusca en su mochila hasta encontrar la carta trueno, que muestra a Shao, el cual se sorprende.

-¿trueno? ¿Pero no querías no hacer daño a los gemelos?

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan-observa a Shao con una sonrisa enigmática, que no inspira confianza. De esta forma, inesperadamente, inicia su conjuro de la carta trueno invocando una fuerte tormenta eléctrica que cubre el cielo del parque de atracciones.

-Espero que hayas despejado el lugar antes, Saku.-piensa Shao.

De repente empiezan los truenos y los relámpagos a producirse en la zona, destrozando el ambiente ferial y provocando algún que otro daño.

-¿No crees que es muy potente? ¡Dejarás malherida la carta y muchos daños que tenemos que arreglar luego, Saku!

-No te preocupes, puedo controlar la intensidad de los relámpagos. ¡Allá vamos!

De esta forma la carta Twins es debilitada por la descarga de un rayo potente, y Sakura la captura. El gran peligro ha pasado, pero llega algo peor. Sakura es incapaz de controlar la intensidad y la localización de los rayos. ¡Están en un grave peligro!

-¡Shao!-grita Sakura tratando de contener el poder de la carta trueno con su báculo mágico.- ¡Ha ganado poder al derrotar a la otra carta y expandirse! Necesito que uses tu magia para contrarrestarlo.

-Está bien Saku. (Con mi poder no será suficiente. Deberás usar otra carta a la vez-piensa)

De todos modos, Shaoran saca su espada y concentra toda su energía mágica en contener y arrebatar energía mágica a la carta trueno. El resultado son varios relámpagos cercanos a ellos; es decir, tampoco funciona.

De repente ocurre algo impensable. La tormenta de rayos de va alejando de ellos. Probablemente la carta no desea hacerles daño, pero se avecina algo peor ya que se aleja de las afueras de la feria acercándose a una zona arbolada donde ya estuvieron hace poco nuestros amantes. Todo ese bosque y los alrededores corren un grave peligro.

Sakura se prepara para empezar a usar la carta agua pero está muy débil y avanza mareada y exhausta por el camino hacia el bosque.

¿Cómo acabará esto?

_-"Para capturar a trueno, hay que encerrarlo."_

Sakura recordaba esas palabras de su fiel guardián Kerberos, pero…no sabía cómo llevar a cabo aquella acción.

-¡Saku! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?-pregunta de improviso Shaoran

-¿Eh? Shao, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

-El mismo día que nos conocimos combatimos contra esta carta. ¿Recuerdas por qué me burlé de ti?

"_Tenía miedo. No sabía cómo luchar contra esta carta. Li llegó y la atacó convirtiéndola en bestia. Luego vacilé intentando utilizar la carta clow viento y me volviste a llamar tonta. La batalla acabó con el uso de la carta sombra, que encerró a trueno"_

Lo que ocurrió después me pareció un sueño. No solo dudé de nuevo al intentar capturar una de mis cartas, sino que fue como un dejavu. Repetí el pasado. Al menos esta vez no actué como una tonta, ¿no?.

Recuerdo que apretaba con fuerza la carta sakura trueno entre mis manos y me acercaba sonriente a ti, deseando decirte…** Tenías razón, por eso yo sola no puedo hacer nada. Solo soy buena si tú estás junto a mí.**

Las palabras no surgieron de mi boca y mis pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados. Te veía a lo lejos, sonriente y feliz al ver que todo había acabado bien. Mi vista se fue poniendo borrosa y caí desmayada por el gran esfuerzo. Creo que conseguiste atraparme antes de llegar al suelo. Eres mi salvador.


	11. Chapter 11

**CARTA SAKURA "DULCE" (SWEET) -CAPITULO 11**

Un 13 de Julio…

Un día especial en casa de Kinomoto…

POV SAKURA

He invitado a Shao a merendar. Es un día muy importante para él. ¡Es su cumpleaños! Me explicó que en su ciudad natal, Hong Kong, sus padres no daban mucha importancia a esta fecha excepto cuando cumplió los 15 años e hicieron un rito especial.

Aún así, yo quiero felicitarlo de una manera especial y esto es totalmente una sorpresa.

Me dispongo a dar los últimos retoques a un riquísimo pastel de chocolate… cuando llaman al timbre…

Corro a abrir pensando que es mi novio y me encuentro a Tomoyo en la puerta. Un dilema…No le voy a cerrar la puerta en las narices a mi mejor amiga. Tengo que echarla delicada y educadamente.

-¡Buenas tardes, Tomo-chan! Perdona, pero estoy muy ocupada ahora ayudando a mi padre. ¿Te importaría volver más tarde?

-¡Oh! No pasa nada, Sakura. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

POV NORMAL

Pero no ocurre así. Tomoyo, maliciosa, sabe que Sakura le oculta algo y sabiendo la fecha que es… Por esto permanece escondida en el jardín de la casa esperando filmar excepcional material de Saku y Shao.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurre esto y sin que Sakura se percate de ello, la carta Dulce se rebela y entra en acción.

POV SHAORAN (EN SU CASA)

Me encuentro frente al espejo una y otra vez contemplándome confuso.

-¿Qué me pongo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil elegir?-me pregunto

Rebusco de nuevo en el armario asegurándome de encontrar una prenda que todavía no me haya visto Sakura. Estoy un poco nervioso ya que es la primera vez que celebro mi cumpleaños de una forma normal. Quizá sea porque lo celebro con mi novia…

Vuelvo a meditar sobre ello y me quedo en blanco sin saber qué hacer, en las nubes. Es tan maravillosa la idea de pasar el día con Saku…

De repente suena mi móvil recordándome la hora y haciéndome perder la calma. ¡Debo ser puntual y ya casi es la hora!

POV SAKURA

De nuevo suena el timbre. El pastel y yo estamos listos. Mesa preparada. Pasillo despejado. Es la hora.

Con calma abro la puerta y dejo entrar a mi novio después de saludarle con un pícaro beso en la mejilla.

-Saku, espera-me detiene.-había pensado, si no te importa, en ir a un karaoke para hacer algo diferente. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi mente se queda en blanco. Es la primera vez que el plan cambia y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya Shao ha cogido el pastel y los dulces en un tapper y estamos saliendo de casa.

POV NORMAL

Shaoran parece molesto. Camina pasos más adelante que Sakura perdido en sus pensamientos y un poco triste. En una situación como aquella ya irían ambos juntitos agarrados de la mano y embelesados.

De repente entran en una calle llena de gente que impide que Sakura vea a Shaoran y empiece a perderlo de vista.

Sin saber qué hacer para que él se percate de su pérdida, levanta un brazo tratando de ser vista entre la multitud.

En ese momento Sakura siente que alguien le toca accidentalmente el hombro y se da la vuelta encarándose a un joven extranjero.

Él le dirige la palabra.

-Discúlpeme pero… ¿se ha perdido?

El joven parece estar leyéndole la mente pues Sakura se encuentra fascinada por su belleza y, entonces responde, aun insegura:

-Si, he perdido de vista a mi novio…

-¿Puede ser aquel joven?-señala amablemente el muchacho extranjero a Shaoran que se encuentra esperando a un lado de la calle impaciente.

Sakura sonríe al descubrir a su novio en aquella situación. –Muchas gracias por todo.-se despide del joven, que percatándose de su huida, la retiene unos segundos. Éstos son suficientes para susurrarle al oído varias palabras que provocan el sonrojo de la joven.

Así, Sakura se reencuentra con Shaoran y continúan la cita.

La Carta "DULCE" ya ha actuado sobre el pastel y los dulces hechos por Sakura, pero esta vez no estropeará tan estupendo día para una cita especial ya que ha vuelto a su forma de carta por acción de aquel joven misterioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento muchísimo no continuar más este capítulo, que a lo mejor no les pareció tan interesante como otros, pero el próximo será la continuación y saldrá la carta ILUSIÓN. Algo mucho mejor sucederá en esta cita tan importante del 13 de julio.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews e ideas.**


End file.
